The Awesome Me's DiaryllThe Flower Girl's Note Pad
by La Bambina Della Fiore Rossi
Summary: Who doesn't want to know what Prussia writes in his so claimed awesome diary? Take a peek at this hilarious two sided story of a series of events narrated by Prussia in his diary and Hungary in her "diaries are for girls","note pad" RR please!
1. Prussia

April 10

I was pretty awesome today! West and i baked cookies,my awesome idea of course, and he looked more happy than usual! usually he has a "I can not believe that my stupid big bruder is making me bake cookies that are shaped like stupid chicken, or throw parties in our basement EVERY FRIDAY NIGHT, or to play stupid videogames all day long with him and his stupid chicken"look on his face, which is, so unawesome! The word you're looking for is (cute) awesome West! you just can't call that chirping ball of feathers stupid! YOU JUST CAN'T! well, so were was I? o right! West looked happy, WEST looked happy, that is very rare, I think it's probably due to his (date) "meeting" with Italy today at the park, Veneciano I mean, It's...disturbing to imagine him with Romano on a (lovey dovey girly pic nic) "meeting" with him. He was shaping the chicken delicately, and not banging the cutter to the table like cutting through human heads!

On second thought, maybe it would be kind of awesome if we shaped the cookies like cut human heads. I'll have to give West credit for that one, heh. Then again it WAS me the one who thought of it so it won't be much credit. West was scaring me a little there though, of course it was just a little fear because the awesome me does NOT get scared or freaked out EVER! Well except for the frying pan weilding devil woman that lived with that moled arisctocrat who's name i am too grossed out to say right now. But she is a different story. After we put the cookies in the oven, I saw a big fat box looking object on West's coat front pocket, so to uncover the mystery of the box I whispered to Jr. "CODE: P.R.E.T.Z.E.L" (Plan Reach Extremly The Eastern Located (object) ) and Jr. nodded. The awesome me approached the hung coat in a very awesome ninja like way and reached it without being caught by West who was too confused by Jr. chirping louder than ever and jumping up and down and lying down like it was choaking and it even TWIRLED, heh I've taught him well, he is an awesome actor! I hid the box in MY coat poket and went over to the kitchen where West was screaming my name like he had a megaphone, unawesome things like "GILBERT COME GET YOUR IDIOTIC CHICKEN THAT WON'T SHUT UP AND IS WORRYNGLY TWIRLING LIKE IT'S DYING BECAUSE I HAVE GOT NO TIME PATIENCE OR AWESOMENESS TO EVEN BOTHER TO SEE WHATS WRONG! SERIOUSLY I WISH I WAS AS AWESOME AS YOU SOMETIMES BRUDER!" Well I guess I made some of THAT up, but it was something like that... I grabbed Jr. into my awesome hands and placed him in my head where he chirped in doubt as in asking me if he did it right, "There there" I said which is the key word to MISSION SUCCESS if I had said "what might be wrong with him?" he would have known that is the key word for keep distracting. Jr happily chirped in my head as West looked at me doubtingly "Are you planning something?" He said putting his hands on his hip so unawesomely. "Of course not West! but I think I'll head to my awesome room now ,heh, heh, heh" "Whatever you say Gilbert just don't break anything, I'm tired of picking up your mess"

I closed the door of the awesome me's (basement) bedroom and locked the door just to make sure I wouldn't be caught. The awesome me took the box out of the pocket and I freaked out a little bit but kinda in a good way, to my surprise it was a red-white-green colored heart-shaped carton box, you can only GUESS but to know who could have given it to my bruder. Yep as my awesomeness and I deducted it was from Italy, and awesome diary guess what was inside! RAVIOLIS! Jr.-sized heart-shaped raviolis in marinara sauce! I tried one myself, I gave some to Jr. too, i mean they WERE my bruther's but they looked pretty good so... yeah. It had potatoes and cheese inside it was indeed awesome,

-"Gilbert open the door now!"

I just had time to close the box and throw it under the couch while cleaned some of the sauce I had on my cheek before West bursted himself into the door holding the cookie pan GLOVELESS. Damn I really had forgot that he had the key to every door, not that it mattered with those unawesome muscles he could open any door easily. My awesomeness could not defeat his brute force this time.

-"DID YOU TAKE THE GLOVES?"

he said as he placed the pan in my couch, almost burning my awesome sockless feet.

-"Wh-what? No I don't have them"

Then he picked up the kitchen gloves from the floor.

-"Then Gilbert, what is THIS?"

HOLY SHROMAN EMPIRE! I had totally forgotten that I used that to wrap Jr. around at night when he was cold.

-"It I We-e-e-est I-I"

-"Wait a second Gilbert, this under the couch-"

HOLY SHROMAN EMPIRE! HOLY SHROMAN EMPIRE! HOLY SHROMAN EMPIRE! HOLY SHROMAN EMPIRE! IM SCREWED! I had to think of something QUICK!

-"Th-that's just my underwear West you should respect boundaries y'know!"

He did NOT buy it.

-"Since when does your underwear have the colors of the italy flag?"

-"FINE! I HAVE A CRUSH ON ROMANO OKAYYY!"

-"Right, out of all the excuses you gave me that one indeed was the lamest!"

Damn I'm I losing my touch? could it be that awesomeness is starting to drain away? is the awesome me actually becoming lame? OF COURSE NOT! heh, what was i even thinking pure awesomeness can NOT be drained away! West streched his hand to reach the box I threw under when suddenly

-"OUCH! Tell that chicken of yours to behave please!"

West was JUST about to burst into madness, thank you for that Jr. you tried your best, sadly West doesn't consider pecking violently into his arm a distraction big enough to stop him from discovering the box.

-"Where did you get this?"

As the awesome me opened his mouth to say something indeed very awesome West interrupted me.

-"Do NOT touch my stuff!"

He went upstairs and had locked me from the outside from the basement as a punishment, I tried to argue that older brothers should punish the younger ones instead of it being all the way around, but he did not listen to me, an I knew I had exactly 12 hours left of criminal basement retention. I ,though had already forseen that he'd punish me this way whenever I did something too awesome for him to hadle, so the awesome me had a mini fridge, toilet, ps3, t.v, and an awesome partner to play, eat and sleep with, nothing was really missing, besides, West was stupid enough to leave the cookies in here so I even have a dessert for my refrigerated sausages and relish, oh I even had some beer in here! Take THAT West you can't win against the awesomeness can you? NOPE! YOU CAN'T SO KESESESESE! 


	2. Hungary

April 10

Okay so here's the thing, my name is Elizabetha Herdevary, (birth last name, not married last name because I am no longer married and have to remind myself often) I don't particularly think that I am the kind to daily write in a diary, but nevertheless I was informed that my previous methods of self control are unefficient, I was adviced by my beloved former husband, UGH! I CAN'T! I can't be so formal all the time! this is not a letter Liz! It is NOT, it's a notebook that you are to pretend is a person to talk to that Austria recommended me to use to relief anger, because apparently Ita chan thinks it's bad to stick to my former stress reliever, hitting prussians with frying pans. So I guess I can just be the crazy me I always had hidden through frills and flowers, I, you see, was always a tomboy, when I was little actually I believed I was a boy, and that I (ugh this is embarrasing to even write) would eventually grow one when I grew up, of course I was later explained that, that would not happen, I refused to believe that, I did with all my might, i believed that they didn't know hell about what they were talking about, no one said it was fine for me to act that way, they always said that a lady bla bla bla and has to properly bla bla bla! Oh god I hope no one reads this, I think I will just lock it or something, not that anyone cares though, the last time Austria entered my room was when we were still married, just married actually, he woke up really early and brought me a delicious wonderful, typical austrian food, pastries to be exact, acompanied by a delicious glass of strawberry juice, my favorite juice, he knows, and a beautiful red rose on the side, to my bed, this was by far the most romantic thing he's ever done that I'm aware of. He simply said I love you and I jumped into his arms, probably harder than he expected because we ended up falling to the floor, of course, the silver tray with the breakfast remained safe in the bed, but I wasn't quite sure about, him, he is always so fragile, and well, I was afraid I had broke something, but the excitement proved to be by far greater, I closed to him and smiling, kissed for a second time as a married couple, he did not brake anything thank god, and we just layed down eating the delicious feast he had prepared. Too bad it's over now, I can not believe that the spark simply faded, I thought there would be more, it WAS an arranged marriage but you can not say we did not love each other, I felt his affection for me, with every look he gave me, I remember the silly girly feeling I got when he touched me, I remember that excitement when we walked away from the altar, and felt so heart heavy, it hurt like never before, it hurt like I did not want it to end, but there really is nothing I can do about it, our love just, died...  



	3. Prussia 2

April 11

Today was not the most awesome of my days, I was finally out of my criminal retention on my bedroom, Jr. and I went to the park to check out chicks, I actually went hoping to find someone to mess with but Jr. DID go to chec out chicks, but I mean ACTUAL chicken, he's feeling kinda lonley lately which is like so unawesome so I thought maybe if he found a cute chicken to i dunno share worms with he'd be happier, but oh how was i even supposed to know ugh, well i'll talk about it later. So as we walked trhough the park I saw many familiar faces, non important though, y'know just boring people having a unawesome happy time together, mostly couples, Switzerland and Liechtenstein picking up flowers, THAT DEVIL WOMAN with THAT ARISTOCRAT doing REALLY unawesome things that almost made me puke and made poor Jr. puke, luckily not on my head but on their feet so I had to run from HER for like half an hour. Anyway you get the idea, so as I was almost givng up on finding someone fun, I saw a carefree smile sitting alone in a bench with a tomatoe in hand, a big carefree smile that usually leads to awesome (disaster and arrests) stuff.

-"Hey Tonio!"

I approached him casually,

-"OH! GILBOOOOOOOO! What a surprise! OH HIIIIIIII RETO ITO! GILBO Y RETO O!"

he calls jr. Reto o because in his language that means like seedling or junior or something like that, like i wanna listen to a lesson of spanish that usually lasts three hours, he takes his language very seriously.

-"Tonio I told you that gilbo is an unawesome abreviation for my awesome name Gilbert, so avoid anything that reduces my awesomeness please"

-"Bueno bueno perdon! Im'm just used to it, its such a cute name! cuuuuuute! gilbo"

Jr. jumped off my head to his hand and started to chirp cheerfully,

-"Are you happy to see your Tio Antonio, Reto o?"

-"So anyway Tonio, want to do something awesome today? we can call Francis"

-"Rigth now?"

-"Yeah why? whats wrong?"

-"Maybe later Gilbooo, you seeee right now I-"

A curly friend stealer walked in unawesomely with two icecream cones,

-"Take you ice cream bastard! I can't believe you made me bring it to you!"

he sat down.

-"LOVIIIIIIIIIIIII! THANK YOUUUUUUU! YOU'RE SO CUUUUUUUUUTE!"

The unawesome friend stealer turned bright red,

-" Sh-shut up b-bastard I-I, i-i-i-idiot!"

-"Buuuuh! buuuuhuuuu CUUUUUUTE! JUST LIKE A TOMATOE!"

For mushy and sugary this meeting was I thought of an idea that was indeed AWESOME!

-"Tonio, why don't we take Lovino with us?"

-"Take me to where? bastard! "

-"Well gilbo I don't think it's such a good idea, you see Lovi is"

-"I'm what idiot? What are you going drinking? I-I'm not a child anymore you know! I can drink beer, bartard! In fact I drink a lot while you're n-not with me dammit!"

heh, my plan was working perfectly!

-"LOVI! That's not what I meant, I know that you're not a baby anymore! Besides we don't only drink! we-"

-"Well screw YOU bastard I'm coming!"

Awesome! I knew these guys were too screwed up that just sugesting him to come would work! I'm a legend! really!

We were just heading to the bar we usually go to, when Jr. suddenly jumped out of my head and ran away excited as if it were to FLY and diary, i've tried everything, but he just doesn't fly, he can't he's to fat on sausages i guess, I had to chase Jr. since, the world is really mean to a poor chicken! I know from experience... He finally stopped and stood face to face with a chicken with a bow on her haid and an apron, the started to chirp together and jump around then they started to just run away jr. chasing the chik while they both made the same love dove noise, well i guess Im happy to se my Jr. so happy, but you know, i just thought he'd be into something manlier than chasing a chicken while chirping, then jr. jumped on the chicken standing or sitting i dont know, on top of the chicken, was that what I think it ws? WAYYY TO GO! THAT'S MY JR.! SEX ON THE FIRST DATE! so proud of him! sniff! he he he looks like he did it before i did, SHUT UP DIARY! I'm just w-w-waiting for the right girl y'know! one as awesome as me! that's hard to find you know! besides i don't see YOU getting with any other notebooks either! so anyway I suddenly got startled by the sound of an unpleasently familiar voice, screaming

-"Come back here Fiorella! Don't run awayyyyy!"

a long haired brunette with a short green and white dress with a fucking rocking body covered with pure EVIL holding a frying pan ran in my direction. HOLY FROMAN EMPIRE I thought she was gonna KILL me the chicken were doing what she futilely tried to do with the OSTRICH (Austria) today! and the one doing it with her chicken was the same chicken that PUCKED at them earlier today! She stopped at a 10 cm distance from me as she stared at the chicken and their (awesome) "mischevious and unpleasant" behaviour.

-"Fiorella... Are you...?"

I expected a world of doom but instead she took a camara out and filmed them.

-"O-Okay I think this is enough Elizabeta! You can't film them while they"

She looked at me with a hungry lion face that basically said I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU MESS WITH THEM! but then she stopped putting the camera down for a second and stared at me

-"Is that your chicken?"

she said with big curious eyes I had never seen before. Helloo! his name is Gilbirdo Jaques Hern n Beilshmidt. NOT CHICKEN, yeah, I let Francis and Antonio choose his two secondary names but I chose the first one which is by the way really AWESOME!

"Yeah that's GILBIRD"

then the weirdest thing happened she opened her mouth with a smile as big as the Liebertwolkwitz Church and squeaked so hard it could break GLASS! then she HUGGED me SHE HUGGED ME! while jumping up and down squeaking that turned into screaming, the worst is she smelled nice and I actually enjoyed such a mysterious happy hug, I turned to Antoinio who was looking at me with a face that said "PRUSSIA AND HUNGARY SITTING ON A TREE B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E" COME ON ANTONIO! what a twisted idea! me and Elizabeta? besides united by their pets and then fell inlove? what is this, 101 dalmatians? She separated from me and with the biggest smile said "GILBERT! WE'RE GONNA BE GRANPARENTS!"

-"What? the chicken with the apron is YOURS?"

that was shoking.

-"Since WHEN do you have a chicken Liz?"

Her smile got me thinking of how she smiled when we were younger, those awesome times at the river we used to play at those stick sword fights over the lat piece of cake at the store, those incredibly hilarious comments she made austria at that time, we WERE best friends after all, but then she got brainwashed by that moled Ostrich and got married with him, but man she hated him when we were kids.

-"Her name is Fiorella, we found her on the street all alone and decided to adopt her! Italy named her isn't it adorable! her name means the girl of the flowers in italian!"

The girl of the flowers? That's not an awesome name for a chick! Gilbird is better! much!

-"B-but then your chicken and my Jr. are..."

-"Maried yes!"

Her smiled stopped and suddenly turned into the scariest face of the world she usually has when talking to me

-"But he better not hurt Fiorella or someone might end up very hurt, hint the chicken is not the one who gets it worst!"

I suddenly pictured what could that evil woman do to both me and jr, It could end up with BOTH baked in an omelette or something! She turned happy again and continued to hug me. As I turned to Antonio for help, I realized he was too busy KISSING Romano! well, kinda the tomatoe was between their mouths but I know well their intentions... But then te awesome me thought of a way to use this for my advantage! I closed in to Liz a bit and whispered in her ears the words "Turn around" she did and she was more than happy to see the lovely couple with the red fruit between them. waiiit, was it a fruit? no, was it a vegetable? what were tomatoes again? Whatever not that it mattered! She started filming them with a retarded face and when they got closer in Liz started to jump in excitement as she screamed KIAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-"Liz, you have something there"

I pointed at her nose, which was covered in blood.

-"Are you even okay?"

She laughed as she cleaned the red liquid off her mouth nose and chin. then she looked at me, JUST looked at me and smiled faintly. But then GREAT! The mole monster showed up!

-"Elizabeta, I'm thirsty, when are you planning to make me a tea?"

She looked at him smiling but a bit irritated,

-"Right now! I'll be there in a sec"

She turned at me with a bit dissappointed face and leaned a bit to pick up her chicken,

-"Um, one, are you done yet?"

UGH THAT JERK! I had to do something about it.

-"Hey Ostrich! I think you have a bug moving there on your face! oh no, it was just you MOLE!"

Liz laughed a bit but swallowed her smile and flicked me in the head saying

-"His name is Osterich or Austria NOT osrtich!"

-"And my mole does NOT move"

he insisted.

-"Bye Gil see you tomorrow at the park! take your chicken!"

G-Gil? she hasn't called me that ever since we were like 14 or something. Then again I haven't called her Liz in a long time either.


	4. Hungary 2

April 11

I realized I was lingering into the past, and I'd like to write more about the present, since I still can't open up to this diary completely. Did I just say diary? who am I like a 13 year old? or more like prussia! NO! I don't have diaries, this is a note pad, yep just a simple flower pattern covered notepad and that's it. So last night I woke up to screaming, I could hear form miles away, I quickly when to my wardrobe and put a robe over my pajamas, ran barefoot and followed the scream that was staring to lower down as I approached it. I saw clearly Feliks and Belgium sitting grinning proudly, and poor Toris, his hair with pink dyed highlights and braided rainbow stretches, with many flowers on it, his nails painted green, and Bel holding the mirror that created the neverending scream that woke me up. I remember being invited to the sleep over that was taking place there earlier that eavening, but I felt kind of deppressed because of the things I wrote last night, but I kind of regretted immediately as I saw all the fun they were having.

-"Lizza! You came!" She smiled at me with a W ressembling mouth, and closed eyes.

-"Bel! Pol! Lit! You guys are having too much fun I see!" They looked at me happily, except for Lit who was still frightened at what they had done to his hair. The lithuanian stood up and stared at everyone.

-"Poland! you promised me you wouldn't die my hair this time too! I'm leaving!" he walked to me Elizabetha, "I hope you are doing well" he said politely but still furious and annoyed by the mischevious couple and dashed off.

-"Like, whatever Lit, that color like totally made you cuter but you are like so boring and stuff that you won't like notice like at all" His knowing face still printed on his face.

-"I'm glad you came Lizza! Pol here thought you wouldn't come, but I knew you were!" She smiled cheerfully yet spacily at me, then turned to Feliks in a very amused yet serious face."Now give me my 20 euros"

"You betted that I'd come?" I was laughing at that fact, and didn't even think of missing the rest, I was staying there for sure!

"That's like totally unfair, I'll apply the Poland's Rule!"

"Pol, that doesn't apply here, now pay up!" Netherlands would be so proud. Where was he anyway? he always showed up uninvited in the middle of the night just checking on Bella.

"Like whatever girl! I'm like totally just paying you so you buy cuter pajamas, those are like soooo last season" Bel up-down looked the waffle patterned pajamas she was wearing, wondering what was wrong with them, but then Pol remembered that Netherlands gave them to her years ago, so, he added a bit shameful.

"But like they are still really cute and fabulous!" That brought a smile back to her face, and the REAL fun began then, we had all night left and until we passed out of sleep of the morning too, and we had too much fun! We had a bowl with countries' names on them, and picked out two papers and made a story of the two of them, usually to M for this diary er I mean, note pad. Then we chose Toris and put him in dresses! We also gave each other make up transformations, which really brings up my very well hidden grily side. It was a wonderful wonderful night. We had been drinking cosmopolitans (Pol's idea) and eating popcorn.

So I woke up in the pillow fort, of the pillow fight we had last night, it can get really intense though, because, when it comes to war, I never lose! EVER! Not even to Prussia, who thinks he is such a big a deal! and what not. Anyway, I'm going to have a scheduled picnic with Austria, who agreed to take the desserts, besides, we both agreed it was best for little Fiore to go out and enjoy the sunshine, oh! Fiorella, yes! the chicken we found a little stray chicken on the street, and I picked it up and showed it to Italy, little feli thought it was good to name her Fiorella, a.k.a the girl of the flowers! ISN'T IT CUTE? I love it, I put a little apron on it and a bow on the right side of its head, not really caring if its actually a he, in fact, it a little better if its a he. tehehehe, so anyway, good bye for now note pad, because I have to get ready for the date, er I mean ugh I have to remember WE ARE NOT MARRIED ANYMORE! well the meating with Rodderich. I will write about what happened then though!

The evening was incredible, had a better time than ever before! Something really unusual but great at the same time happened. You see, I went to the picnic we had planned, and quickly set it up, I was sitting on the cloth next to Austria conversing.

-"It's a very pleasant climate isn't it Austria?"

-"It surely is delightfull"

-"The sky seems just so clear and the weather is not too sunny and not too cloudy"

-"Truly lovely, just like you look today Elizabeta"

-"Oh my, Austria! You are looking impecably handsome today as well"

-"Why thank you Elizabeta isn't that nice of you"

Suddenly I felt like years ago, he kept looking at me in such a way, a way that made me fluff inside, to take my gorly elegant side out, I felt I had to kiss him, so we leaned a bit closer together, but did not kiss, we just smiled at each other, somehow grinning, when... I suddenly felt a wet, yet warm pasty texture fall to my leg. I turned around and saw, oh to my great surprise Gilbert Belischmidt RUINING THE MOMENT! his chicken had just (ewwww) puked at us, and Gilbert looked really scared, he should be, and ran away faster the you could say "frying pan". And speaking about that, I took mine out, always take it with me, and ran after him, chasing him as fast as I could, I caught up with him, but then he looked so scared I well, let him go. Just that time. I returned and cleaned my leg, while Austria looked very disgusted as the smell was incredibly gross. Fiore started chirping like mad, and I realized she was still trapped in the casket we had brought, I took her out and che joyfully cheerped in delight, she got on my hand and sat down as I fed her her favorite food, a mix of grains and sugar with a tiny pinch of cinnamon. After that, I realized Fiore was very disturbed, she ran away out of the blue and I had to chase her because, she is like the daughter/son/gay I never had, since I still don't know what Italy is, (who am I kidding) I searched miles and only was guided by her peculiar chirp, the chirp became louder and louder and clearer and clearer unti I finally spotted her.

-"Come back Fiorella! Don't run away!" I said before cathcing my breath, but to my surprise, there was a chicken on top of Fiore, and they were doing you know what. I looked at them for a while, and the only words I could pronounce were.

-"Fiorella...Are you?" I immediately jumped of joy, got my camera out and started filming them, I mean OMG! FIORELLA'S FIRST TIME! that had to be on tape! And I had to have it! Then suddenly a familiar and unnoticed at first voice called on to me.

-"O-Okay I think this is enough Elizabeta! You can't film them while they"

Who even dared to interrupt me? couldn't they see that I was recording treasured memories? I turned around, ready to bite the head of whoever had stood up between my chicken and me, no matter who is was, when I saw a face I knew too well. I stopped to think a while when a crazy idea popped into my mind.

-"Is that your chicken?" He looked a bit annoyed, as if it was a sin to have called him chicken, which almost proved my idea right, but I had to be sure.

-"Yeah, that's GILBIRD" He emphatized the last word as if he was correcting me, such an arrogance he's got there! anyway, I was too excited by the idea, that i let his arrogancy go this time, I couldn't avoid get excited, I jumped up and down, screamed and hugged Gil as hard as I could, which was, modesty aside, very strong. Then explained my excitement to him.

-"GILBERT! WE'RE GONNA BE GRANDPARENTS!"

He looked confused and asked me if the chicken was mine and that since when did I have a chicken, I then explained to him who was Fiore and where we had found her, he looked a bit confused, he is a little slow isn't he, maybe Antoinio is getting into him! Ha ha! He then asked me

-"But then your chicken and my Jr. are?"

-"Married yes!" I immediatle interrupted him, then told him what would happen if Fiore got hurt out of this, and how much he would get hurt. I hugged him once more and somehow enjoyed the unfamiliar beer scent he had attached to hid body, but then he surprised me by telling me to turn around, when I did I saw ANTONIO AND ROMANO KISSING WITH A TOMATO IN THE MIDDLE! KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CUTE! TOO CUTE! I started filming then and I was kind of surprised when Gil mentioned a certain red stain running down my nose, he thought I was hurt or something because he seemed kind of scared when he asked me if I was okay. I wiped the blood of my chin, mouth and nose and realized I was staring at Gilbert, I just never thought of how incredibly gorgeous those red eyes were, then was interrupted by poor Austria, who had been waiting for the tea cup I had offered him during the picnic before Fiore ran away, he seemed pissed off at me, I mean I left him waiting, so, I couldn't blame him, still I was a bit annoyed all the fun got interrupted, I wish that it wasn't readable in my voice. Gilbert though, as friendly as he always is, said something about Austria being an ostrich and his mole moving. When i heard that he had called him ostrich intead of Osterich his name in German, I thought it was a very funny word game and pictured Autria like and ostrich playing piano with only one leg I coulnd't help but to laugh a little bit, but swallowed my laugh into fake anger and corrected that piece of crap of a Prussian.

-"Bye Gil! see you tomorrow! take your chicken!" With that I left and headed home with Austria and little Fiore, on the way home I saw little Feli waving goodbye at us, when we were already in my house, he drank the tea I made him and he headed to his home as well. I saw my cellphone, a new message from Pol.

-"Sup girl! how was d pcnc? had fun wit ur man?" I sure did, but not with my man, I don't even know who he might have meant by my man, but I texted him back

-"What do you mean?"

-"I sw u wit Pru at d park girl!" I stopped for a moment.

-"Prussia is not my man" We would be completely disfunctional, we couldn't even be together in that way, I guess Poland was just very high.

-"Like whtever! just admit u luv him gurl"

-"No way" I repplied, and I knew it was true, I did not love him, not at all. NOP!  



	5. Prussia 3

April 12

Everything has been kinda unawesome, but awesome too, its really confusing! Im probably not even sure i'm breathing well after THAT! Maybe I shoud just try to tell you what happenned so I can get it off my chest... It started in this morning I woke up and my brother was in my bed with his camuflage pajamas holding gilbird like a plushie, as soon as i saw him, not only i smiled nostalgicly but i remembered what happened the night before, West shivering a little very embarrassed with his winter pajamas and pillow almost crying.

-"I-I Bruder a-are you awake? N-no? O-ok I-I'll l-leave"

-"*yawn* Im awake Im awake what's up?"

He looked like wished I wasn't awake but a little relieved I was.

-"I-I"

I looked at him as he tried to figure out what to say,

-"what?"

I asked him, he finally opened his mouth and said

-"I-I had a nightmare"

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan it has been a long time ever seen he came to me to rely on me on something, and I mean like when he was a KID, heh, how I miss when I felt like a big bruder, I was little germany's hero! until he, well, started growing up and started calling me inneficient or immature, then my dream bubble bursted, he had become independent of me completely. So this time I almost felt like it was a dream, but I knew it wasn't when he just stared at me like he was going to burry himself next morning, so I moved some covers and made a sign with my hand gesturing that he could lie there and he slowly entered my bed and covered himself in covers and blankets, he was still shivering a little bit, so I wrapped my arms around him like I did when he was a child and pushed his head over to my chest and kissed his head, which, when he was little, always cheered him up

-"Everything is okay west, Everything is just fine"

He cuddled up on me like a cat and almost asleep he said

-"Bruder..."

-"Hmm?"

-"Thank you"

I smiled greatly, I felt like that was MY little west instead of the unawesome ball of muscles he is nowdays.

So in the morning he opened his eyes and smiled a little, let go of gilbird and got out of my bed stretching like he was about to do some serious training, then turned to me, I was awake, but my eyes were barely opened, since i was really comftable there, and he kissed me in the forehead, but oh awesome lonley as me diary, that is not what has got me confused, it was actually very natural, i could feel his love and hidden admiration for me in that hug, I could feel his relief and gratefulness on that kiss, I KNOW my little germany has grown up, but im so happy that his love for his older AWESOME brother has NOT changed at all! It was nostalgic, but not strange like what happened later, well I'll just continue. I got out of bed like a half an hour later smelling that HOLY AND WONDERFUL SMELL, it smelled like pure heaven and I basically flew out off bed like I wish Jr. could and went up the stairs and smelled my way to the origin of that heavenly scent i had not recognized, I opened my eyes and saw West in the kitchen, his hair down, putting the last one on the plate. He had baked STRUDEL! STRUDEL! STRUUUUUUUUUUUDEL! For the record diary west bakes the world's best strudels, and he only bakes them when he is extremelly happy/greatful/sorry for something, He has baked them before, and kind of like more that thrice, but they are never for me, he usually hits me in the hand and says "NEIN" so I was just HOPING that it was for me! He looked at me and handed me THE WHOLE PLATE! HOLY SHROMAN EMPIRE! IT WAS MINE! the whole plate was MINE! so awesome! I looked at him like I think was a face a 12 year old has when her parents let her go to the pop singer she adores with her four best friends flying on a unicorn wearing matching t-shirts and eating cherry pop chocolates, or just the face america makes when you talk about democracy, he LOVES democracy. and hugged my glorious little bruder with all my strength.

-"WEST! for me? for meeeeeeeeeeee?"

he almost laughed a bit

-"Yes, bruder, for you"

YOOO-HOO!

"AWESOME!"

I could only smell the baked apple inside it to know it was probably gonna make my day.

I suddenly heard a knock on our door, and of course, went to open it because it is really unawesome to have your brother open the door after he baked your favorite dessert for you, so as I opened the door I saw cute Feliciano with a smile as bright as the sun and basket that smelled like pasta, I figured what he was doing there, so I let him in and called West through the stairs, i heard no answer, but heard the water running.

-"West is not ready yet, so you just wait here, he'll be down soon"

he looked at me and replied

-"Wait ve~ Sit here with me, let's talk Ve~" sure he's too cute to say no to, besides, disappointed Feli is not awesome, he makes you feel very bad inside, I don't understand how other nations do it so easily.

-"Sure, do you need anything from the awesome me feli?"

He looked at me with a happy smile of curled lips that casually pronnounced

-"Ve~s" in a low voice, his face and with eyes closed.

-"No, but it is very nice to talk just because! Like that time when Fratello was very sad because of Spain's sickness, and was feeling down so I talked to him ve~ and he looked really angry, but I know that when he lookes angry but is not cursing, or cursing but blushing he is actually happy ve~ it's just so hard to know him like i do, so some people think that he is actually angry, ve~, or actually believe that he means the cursing, or that when he uses the word not like he actually means just like. ve~ I think that if everybody could get along like me and my brother there would be no wars, ve~ and that is good! no war means that i can stay home and make pasta or go out and eat pasta and meet girls or go to the park with someone and ride my bike or paint or make raviolis or gnoccis and make special pasta for different occations Ve~ and besides wars are bad, they leave scars and tears, and I don't like to see people sad, and it really is good to be at peace, have you gone to the park latetly? going to the park is very cool, because not only you can see the birds and the flowers and the butterflies, and you can eat delicious pasta, or gelato, or fruit, like when I went with Germany he is really amazing we were there and the cooles thing happened-"

HOW CAN A PERSON TALK SO MUCH?

-"FELI! Feli feli STOP!"

His smile became smaller but he still looked happy,

-"Am i getting obnoxious? Ve~ Im sorry~ Its just I get talkative when I think about him"

He blushed and I felt uncomftable knowing that it was my bruder, but very proud of him.

-"Who? West?"

He nodded his smile widened.

-"Yeah, because Germany is so strong! and super fast! and determined! He looks very serious, but if you look closer he is more like a soft bird covered in many blankets, scared to come out, his look may be scary sometimes Ve~ but I know there is a soft sensitive side hidden there, And he is so big! and tall and courageous, and he is also a great person, and a very good kisser too, and he likes to mumble in his sleep sometimes, which is really cute and-"

He noticed what he just said,

-"Oh I think I talk too much sometimes Ve~"

YEAH! YOU DO! one thing is to say that he is strong and powerful and, what's new, but it is just WRONG to tell the big brother how the little one kissed! and although I'm proud that he got that OBVIOUSLY from me, it is still better to keep that to yourself Feli! Then my bruder went down the stairs in a towel and his hair still wet and down,

-"Bruder are you the one who took my shampoo? because if i had told you one time! if I had told you a thousand times! It is NOT for your bird! He has feathers, and that shampoo is for hair! not for-"

he stopped and was shocked at the appearance of Veneciano sitting in the couch looking at him smiling and blushing probably thinking about unawesome things that include my bruder and are just WRONG for me to think.

-"i-italy you're"

I think I should have told him he was here, oops

-"Germany! Germany HI!"

Feli moved his arms crazili and randomly like waving to him.

"I brought pasta germany germany! and it has potatoes like you like it the most! and I also brought a cannelonni with a new recipe I wanted you to try first! so can we go now? can we germany? Ve~"

West looked at him angrily

"ITALY STOP! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I AM NOT DRESSED? CAN YOU NOT WAIT FOR ME TO GET READY?"

-"Veeeeee"

I knew I was in trouble, so while west went upstairs to get dressed I made my escape.

Then Jr. and I went to meet you know, we had agreed to meet Liz at the park so since it is really unawesome to be late, I mainly wanted to run away from any danger involving west. He was probably to forget about it, anyway Italy seems to be changing him a lot, he is like choking my bruder in sugar or something! well so the awesome me went to the park lake bench where we had agreed to meet with Elizabeta. I sat down and saw Liz waiting in another bench nearby, so I closed in to her.

-"Gil! you're here! did you bring gilbird with you?"

up to my head and chirped, then jumped out of my head and ran to see Fiorella who by the way i'm calling Fio from now on, to avoid unawesome long names.

-"I see, well I think that it's best to give them some privacy, don't you think? let's walk around here"

She stood up and probably wondered why I was so quiet, I was wondering that too, I usually think of many conversation starters to break the ice with people, but at that moment I couldn't think of anything at all!

-"So, shall we start walking?"

-"O-ok"

Great the only word I could think of is OK! What's wrong with me all of a sudden? Awesomeness please help me now! We walked around for minutes until I could finally feel more me, THANK YOU AWESOMENESS! So I tried to start a conversation,

-"So Liz, it's been way too long ever since we go hunting together huh? man that sure was fun!"

She looked at me with a face that craved going hunting with every cell on it and a smile that tried to deny that crave, then though, the crave won,

-"That was incredible! We have to do it again! It's just I am usually busy, so I haven't hunted at all in a while have you hunted on your own or with someone else?" I could see it, she wished the answer was no, "Well I had gone hunting with Vash once or twice, but he got all weird and asked me stuff about raising children, I told him that if he wants to be a better influence on Lili he'd have to be more awesome, he didn't take it well and we stopped going together, then I went once with West, but he started to go on and on about how the rules of hunting and the formal way of holding the gun and it was so unawesome! It wasn't as fun like when I went with you though"

-"Yeah! I know what you mean! If you start to wonder if you do it right you don't have fun! not like YOU ever did it right though"

She giggled in a way I knew very well she wanted a fight huh?

-"What? NO WAY LIZ! You were good hunting but were WAYYYYYY behind my extremely incredible and awesome hunting skills! You went home with a deer and two rabbits, I went home with six!"

-"Six bumps in the head maybe! You always returned empty handed and bruised"

She continued to laugh at me

-"RIGHT LIZ! like YOU went home intact! OH GIL! help me I'm injured! I'm Injured I lost at waaaaaar!"

I laughed victoriously.

-"OH and you think you are so awesome? how did you help me when i got hurt you were just Crutch cloth crutch cloth HA HA HA!"

I forgot how awesome it was to fight with Liz, what was I thinking when I stopped talking to her? We both laughed and sat on a bench near a big bush of flowers that even resembled the one in Liz's hair it was NO match for how it looked on her it just wasn't awesome at all in comparision. We talked on about how we used to beat the crap out of each other playing knoghts with stick swords, but we both argued we beat the other one harder, then we laughed at the nicknames we used to name the other countries, such as "tucan-nosed"=Russia and others like "The mean cold mountain hermit"= Switzerland. We also spent hours talking about how Eis und Heiss is definetly the best ice cream in the entire universe, so we were both so hungry I bought us both one because she claimed to have no money, she CLAIMS to, but im not so suuuuure.

We were in that park for hours but it felt like so little to me, before I realized it was already night and we found ourselves in the grass lying down watching the stars making fun of how the constalation of the other countries were so different than ours, how in the world did America think that was a Dipper, It was DEFINITELY a Carriage! We later found the two chiken runing to us happily, and lied down between our legs, then suddeny Liz saw something that amazed her,

-"OH look! a shooting star!"

Was she insane?

-"Liz, that's just a firefly!"

I laughed like crazy at her mistake, she did too,

-"Well Gil! I can wish at whatever I want!"

She showed her tongue in annoyance,

-"What did you wish for? to dance Flamenco like Spain?"

We always made fun of how he moved his feet and legs quickly and wierdly, partly jealous of how well he could dance.

-"Our dances are better!"

We both laughed at the idea and we stood up and started humming a spanish sounding song while crazily moved ourselves as a lame intent of dancing like Antonio did, twirling our bodies together and making circles with our feet like if we could, until she tripped and we both fell to the floor again but she falling on top of me. We both laughed so much it hurt in the stomach, which was not improved by the weight of her on top of me she even shed a tear of laughter that fell on my cheek. She stared at me and smiled relieved like if had been freed from something then opened her eyes and stared at mine, we stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other's eyes. I wasn't sure what to say, I even felt that not saying anything would be better, I figured that's how she felt too, because she said nothing. She leaned a little bit and got closer to me. So many things bursted into my mind, why did she do that? did she want to kiss me? why would she? did she like me? was it just because of the moment? was she just feeling lonley from her divorce from Austria? would she like to kiss me? did I feel the same way? what would Austria think? Not like I cared about that unawesome jerk, but they had just gotten divorced and would he feel like I've stolen his girl? would he think that I just kissed her because I wanted to get back all my hatred for him? As those thoughts came into my mind like running a marathon she was closing in more and more, I could not stand my mind and my heart hurt, my stomach danced, I just was NOT my awesome self, then I closed in more to he, and kissed her, but in the cheek. She looked a bit upset, and just stood up, leaned to pick Fio up, and ran away. "Liz wait!" She ignored me. I ran to chase her as I saw her siluette fading away further and further. She was too far away. 


	6. Hungary 3

April 12

Dear Diar-err I mean NOTE PAD, I feel terrible, at first I thought it was just a very strange dream, so I slapped myself thrice and stepped on my foot twice, pinched myself in the arm, and finally banged my head against the wall until everything became blurry, but I still knew it was not a dream, I wish it had been though, it would have been a very strange, incoherent dream, that would never had happened in real life, but yet, it did happen, it was not a dream, and I am the most idiotic girl that has ever set a foot on this world.

It was today's noon, around 2:30 and I had decided to meat Gil in the park so our chicks could meet too. And we talked for hours and hours, even if at first Gil was really quiet and nervous, that was kind of cute, I mean UGH! I just slapped myself again, just for the record. As I was saying though, hours passed, we had eaten ice cream together and had watched the clouds, until they turned into stars, and then I saw the most incredible thing. A shooting star. A shooting star! You must be really lucky to see one, I never had in my life, well or should I say never have, It was just a firefly, but I told Gilbert that I could wish at whatever I wanted. He seemed amused by that fact and asked me if I had wished to dance like Spain, OH SPAIN! We had made fun of him for AGES! but yeah it was because he was an amazing dancer, and sometimes, you get frustrated because someone can do something better than you and yu just have to make fun of him to feel better, yes, not a great idea, but Gil says it works. We stood up and danced for a long time, we jumped and skitted, turned and circled, twirled and curled and hummed a very spanish tango sounding song we made up as we waltzed. He held my right hand with his left hand, and my waist with his right, while I held his shoulder with my left, he was a little surprised I was leading, but just like Ausrtia, he got used to it.

We were going through the soft bland grass when I tripped with a stone and fell on top of him to the green pastureland. We laughed our lungs out, it was just so funny, and it kind of suit us well for making fun of Antonio, I stared again at those spitefully tentative eyes that always seem to yell at me to look at them, and when I did, I couldn't get away from them, and I had to look at something else to escape from his eyes and looked at his lips, but that wasn't a good idea becauseI suddenly felt the need to kiss them right there, right then. My lips were acting before my brain and just when I was two inches away from him, noticed his uncomfortability due to the situation, he then kissed my cheek, I felt tickles on the kissed spot and needed to run away, I stood up and grabbed Fiore, then ran away as fast as I could, I could hear Gilbert screaming my name, wanting me to come back, obviously making everything harder for me. When I got home, panting, I locked my bedroom door, not mattering that I lived alone, hugged my legs in comfort in my bed's safe and calming matress, before I realized I had a tear going down my cheek, and that's when I snapped, I realized what had just happened I felt tickles where Prussia's hand and lips had been, and felt stomach ache at what I was going to do, then I realized, I WAS GOING TO KISS HIM! That's when I hit myself worthlessly and when recovered, had the strength to write this down, but now I am feeling kind of bad, maybe I should just go to sleep, tomorrow I know just who can help me. 


	7. Prussia 4

April 13

I felt like doing nothing today, I was too shocked to do anything AT ALL! I couldn't even party with West today night! He even asked me what was wrong he was serious like hell, but i could see the concern in his eyes. Anyway I locked myself in my room. Maybe that way my awesomeness would not leave me, like that's even POSSIBLE! 


	8. Hungary 4

April 15

So many things happened today, It was somehow relaxing, but confusing, though I think I'm closer to my decision for surprising as it sounds, but I won't tell you because then if I change my mind, I will feel like ripping the page and I will be in trouble, since I'm supposed to write everyday, thank you for your concern Austria but I am perfectly fine! Hitting people is perfectly normal. Anyway I remembered many other memories while I was up here, like that time when I was trying to find gold, because some stupid retrted faced I don't remember who told me I could if I used some weird metallic paper, and then I saw Prussia, after three hours of gold searching without any success and he finally convinced me, after doubting of my honesty, that they ripped me off, he though, carried for some crazy reason a frog on his pocket, and it ended up IN MY MOUTH! he denied to remove the amphibian from my mouth, and it filled my mouth with some disgustingly good tasting mucus, and it moved its (if someone asks me I'll deny it) surprisingly good feeling textured legs on my tongue and was heading for my throat! But hey, don't be that way note pad, Francis eats them too! Until I finally spit the animal out and into Gil's hair and it was hilarious! his hair was full of mucus too! After that we fought with sticks, he was so lame! he couldn't fight well, and I threw him to the ground several times, he ended up fainting, no surprise he wouldn't remember, he hit his head against a rock, YES ACCIDENTALLY! And when he woke up I was too exausted too, I mean, because I thought he was dead so I... gave him RCP, and that's basically my first kiss, though at that time I thought I was a boy and that that wouldn't count. Now I know it did, because sadly, Poland and Belgium said that it does, yes I told them, I tell them everything, except maybe some details of my marriage with Austria, they don't have to know what they don't have to know. The worse thing is I liked that kiss, it was probably because it was my first time, the worse though was that he kissed me back, HE WAS CONCIOUS! but not for much, I just grabbed a rock and hit him with it on the head, because he was smiling and he said it was awesome! And I got nervous! So that's why he doesn't remember that ever happening. But then, we both found ourselves on the ground and exausted, and I still felt tickles on my lips, which freaked me out, and we looked at each other provocatively, and ended up racing toward the river for a fresh water drink, you know how it goes for me and Prussia, we always are led by one thing to another, we ended up racing to a tree, after fighting with water, he basically closed his eyes, turned his head and blindly moved his arms randomly hoping to hit me, and he became the king of the tree. After we decided to build a fort there it all became better and better!

"Gil! will this wood work? I stole it from Austria's shack!"

"Of course Liz, anything stolen works!"

"Okay so what else is left?"

"Did you get the bricks?"

"No stupid, how are we going to put the bricks together without cement?"

"I can put them together with my awesomeness!"

"You are not awesome Gil!"

"What are you talking about Liz? I'm awesome, very awesome."

"No you're not!"

"LALALALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALALALALA!"

"Idiot! what else do I have to bring here?"

"Awesome checklist time!"

"Okay! Ready!"

"Wood? Stolen from?"

"Done! Austria!"

"Hammer? Stolen from?"

"Done! Switzerland!"

"Stones? you know the rest!"

"Done! Germania's garden!"

"That's my garden Liz! whatever!Ropes? "

"Done! Stolen from Russia, but I may have to be careful on the way home for the next year!"

"That's AWESOME! from RUSSIA? I love you!"

"heh! I know I know!"

"Bricks?"

"I told you bricks won't work!"

"fine be that unawesome way then!"

"Geez you're annoying!"

Then we went to the forest in search for a knife we already knew we were most probably going to end up stealing from Switzerland, and then got lost in there, STUPID ALPES! We were bored, and got chasen by a stupid goat like three times! Prussia then got scared by some noise coming from the bushes. He was so terrified he got behind me and started shaking like crazy!

"You are such a scaredy cat Liz! I-If you're scared of that mysterious thing in the bushes you can hide behind me! The awesome me will protect you! That's what awesome people do!"

"You are the one who's hiding behind me Gil! Admit you're scared to death!"

"If you're not scared Liz, then why are you trembling?"

"You're the one trembling Gil!"

"O-oh"

Then out of the bushes jumped of what at first seemed to be the scariest thing ever! But as it came out completely it turned out to be just a cute little white rabbit, we got closer to it, and Prussia's face was so cute! he observed him like it was a world marvel, and he looked so determined too! He then reached out to him to pet him, we both pet his soft fluffy fur until I accidentally touched his you know what and, well got angry or turned on I don't know, but jumped on top of Gil and pushed him to the ground, as Gil threw him down it got angry and started to bite hin on the nose, I came to help, stick in hand and poked the rabbit away, I think it had rabbies. Anyway Gil was crying so much! I had to take him back to Vati, yes we found our way back, and he got grounded I had to play by myself the next three days.

Just in time to burst my memory was tired sweaty Prussia, panting and barely catching his breath, I was shocked, his chicken almost falling off his head, I have to remember his name, oh! that's right! he called him Jr. I don't know why, but Gil always comes up with the cutest nick names for stuff, he calles Gilbird Jr., Fiorella Fio and Ludwig West, I love his nicknames, Liz is my favorite though! I only let Gil call me Liz, too. He seemed to be dying step by step, I told him tolie down, and he fell to the ground then possitioned correctly into sitting, and finally was able to speak, I think he hit his head on the way though, because when I asked him why was he looking for me he said he wanted to ask me which tie looked better on him, even though he never wears ties, and then said he brought no ties, I couldn't help but to burst into laughs, we later saw some rotten food we still had there, looked at some pictures and then went to the swings.

"I bet I can still beat you at the swings Gil!"

"When have you ever beat the awesome me? NEVER!"

"How 'bout every time we raced?"

"No way!"

"Come on! the loser buys the winner a soda!"

"A soda? what are you like eight? The looser buys the winner a beer!"

"hahaha! Fine! A beer it is then!"

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

We fell to the ground and of course, I won because Gil sucks at this game, he sucks at almost every game, except maybe rock paper scissors, he is stupidly amazingly lucky at that game, even though he always picks rock! I pick scissors by impulse! We went together to a bar and ended up drinking four rounds until some weird guy hit Gil with a bottle and he fell to the ground unconcious! I picked him up, after giving the fat guy a lesson, and carried Gil to his house, no one was there, but the door wasn't locked for some reason, so I left him in his bed. I headed with a big smile on my face to my home, this evening has just been incredible, and it feels amazing to write this down, I really missed hanging out with Gilbert, everything he says is so stupid it makes me laugh and his eyes, I mean, GOOD NIGHT NOTE PAD! 


	9. Prussia 5

April 15

I don't even know how to start for today, you see, I needed to see Liz, so I knew exactly where she could be, I rushed out of bed, I did not even sleep much because my thoughts did not let me, I tried to close my eyes and I just opened them at the thought of Liz. What WAS happening to my awesome self? I was afraid I might think I knew, I didn't even put my pajamas on, I slept with clothes on and did not even EAT! I usually sleep until 12:30 p.m, but when I saw the clock it was 5:00 a.m! I even left Jr. But about halfway through I realized and well, my heart broke, I thought

"HOLY SHROMAN EMPIRE! GILBIRD!"

Then I ran to my house picked Jr. up, he was furious! chirping and raising his wings over and over while jumping up and down. I put him on my head, put some deodorant ( I smelled like pure awesome, but the pure awesome is too much for people like Liz,. or anyone else really) and ran even faster than the last time! I was ON FIRE! I'm even MORE awesome than posible when I want to! I headed toward the river where we used to play when little, hoping I knew Liz good enough. I went to our Fort Awesome, yeah I named it, and to my surprise the fort that we had built in the tree was still intact. I was looking for Liz, but she was nowhere to be found, so my only chance was on that house that still had a little sigh a little bit worn out that said "Liz's and Gil's Awesome Spot KEEP OUT!" I remember that day very well,

It was sunny as hell! and Vati told me to do something productive outside, while he took care of Holy Rome who had an "accident".

-"The awesome me is too awesome too stay indoors anyway!"

I said from the outside very clearly, just beside the window so that he would see I did NOT need any atention from him, and he rolled his eyes, so I'm pretty sure he listened to me. I ran outside and picked up a frog I was planning to put in Vati's bed that night, so I saved it in my pocket it tickled when it tried to escape jumping up and down. Then I saw Liz in the river with a weird metalic paper looking thing with holes on it.

-"Yo sup Liz! did you miss the awesome me?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

-"You wish Gil! I was perfectly fine by myself, actually less things screw up when you are not here!"

She stuck out her tongue. I stuck it out in return, but my tongue was more awesome than hers.

-"What are you even doing? What is that unawesome thing?"

I pointed at the not awesome artifact that burned my eyes when light hit it.

-"You see Gil, when I came by your house this morning and I knocked on your door Vati opened it and a weird brunette with a retarded face was behind him, I asked if you could come out, and Vati closed the door on my face and later said NEIN, and I was about to turn around and go to play by myself when the retarted brunette yelled something like hey! you can't do that to the poor boy! and Vati said she's not a boy then he replied come on! just because he has long hair? It is not only a fashion trend these days very popular among boys, but you have it at leas twice as long you meanie~ Vati mumbled something and then the retarted opened for me and told me that prussia was still asleep, but that I could do something really cool some friends of his taught him, Vati rushed back to the room and was about to say something when the retarted said Not tha~t silly~ he's too young, showing that kinda thing to little boys is illegal~ He turned to me and said You could find treasure! So what do I have to do? I asked and he said Take this little one, use it on the river and you will find gold! good luck~ So he gave me that thing and showed me how to use it!"

I was shocked!

-"That thing can help you find gold?"

-"You betcha!"

-"Have you found anything yet?"

-"...Nope"

-"Oh, but how long have you been here?"

-"...Three hours"

-"Liz I think the retarted ripped you off!"

-"Yeah I'm starting to think so to!"

-"Well you know I have this frog..."

-"hahaha no it's fine i don't need revenge from him"

-"I don't believe you! you don't want revenge?"

-"Nope I'm fine"

-"You liar I bet you found gold and are too unawesome to share it with me!"

-"Hey! I'm not a liar! besides even if I found any why would I give it to you? I'm the one who found it not you!"

-"Whaaaaaaaat? you are so unawesome!"

-"You know you wouldn't do it either if you-"

The frog unleashed itself from my pocket and bounced over to Liz's mouth that was wide open because of the arguing

-"Dmnmit glbrt tk thsh uht uhf muh muhth nuh!"

-"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU SWALLOWED A FROG!"

-"SHTUHP!"

-"HAHAHAHA I think it peed on your chin!"

She spit the frog on to my head and it filled my hair of some sort of mucus.

-"You just wait Gilbert Beilschmeidt!"

-"VATI!"

-"HE WON'T COME FOR YOU! HE CAN NOT HEAR YOU HERE!"

-"Th-that's not funny a-anymore Liz! OW! OW! OW!"

-"Come back here coward!"

I (was puhed to the ground painfully) tripped on my own, and fell near some rocks, I thought it was my end when suddenly, I found a stick! YEAH! I WAS GONNA KICK HER ASS!

-"Take this!"

-"Ow! just you wait!"

She picked up another stick and we started fighting like knights! It hurt but it was so fun that getting bruised did NOT matter.

-"HA! Who wins now huh GIL?"

-"I do! TAKE THAT!"

We continued until we were too sweaty to do anything, It WAS hot as hell that day, and running and hitting each other with sticks did NOT help. We both almost at the same time fell to the floor and almost dragged ourselved to the river thirsty and wanting water over our own lives! full of mud we both raced to the river and finally were able to drink water when we were both more rested I thought of an awesome idea! I swinged my arms pushing a gigantic wave of fresh cold water to dry and not so clean Liz. She gasped and laughed, she waved her arms in offense and was about to throw me a huge wave when she tripped and fell to the water getting even MORE wet than before. As I laughed loudly she streched underwater and pulled my leg me so I fell to the river too. we both came out the water and laughed as we both threw each other the most water posible. I gave a good valiant fight, I am awesome after all. She suddenly stopped, letting a giant wave of awesomed water hit her in the face, she just stood there with her mouth open, she looked at me and pointed, I looked in the direction of her finger and ended up with the same surprised face, after some seconds we both screamed,

-"LOOK AT THAT TREE!"

We ran immediately, pushing each other behind to get there first, it even got to a point where I fell down, and grabbed her legs so that she would fall too, then I stood up and ran, but she grabbed my legs and i fell until we got to the tree, then it got worse! we were going up and she pushed me down with her arm so I climbed up and pulled her foot and she fell, then she went up and pulled mine again! It was DISASTER! we both got to the tree top and yelled victoriously

-"I'M THE KING OF THE TREE!"

We both looked at each other annoyed,

-"I'm sorry to ruin your dreams Liz, but I am the AWESOME KING OF THE TREE!"

-"YOU WISH GIL I'M THE KING!"

-"NO-UH! YOU WISH!"

-"OKAY! rock paper scissors and the winner is the king!"

-"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS 1, 2, 3 SHOOT!"

We stared at the results Liz had pulled a scissor, and I had pulled a rock, because what's cooler that a rock? I know! ME! I posed victoriously as I screamed my battle scream and she rolled her eyes, HA! I won Liz! I always do! KESESESESE! But Liz wasn't a bad loser sometimes, she admited her defeat.

-"So what is your first proclaim as a Royal King of the tree? I am your loyal servant!"

-"My first procalim is you must be awesome to enter my territory!"

-"Yeah! RIGHT! so you are not allowed to enter your own territory?"

-"HEY! how unawesome Liz!"

-"Hahahaha! So what is your second proclaim?"

-"A decent fort should be built for me and it must resemble me in greatness!"

-"I guess a box and a few sticks should be enough then!"

-"My third proclaim is that the loyal servant is to be executed if continues offending the awesome king!"

-"Fiiiiiine I'll stop then!"

-"Now Liz! Let's get building!"

I snapped out of my memory and remembered what was I doing there, I had plenty of time to recall memories later, now I had to find Liz, and QUICK! I went up the tiny stairs we had placed with some nails using rocks as hammers, after that i climbed up the rope we tied to a very stong branch, threw myself off the rope and into the entrance, that was actually a window because we had forgotten to place a door. I looked around and there I saw THANK GOD Liz, sitting near the other window, staring at some birds that were over the window humming a happy song.

-"Liz!"

-"Gil! what are you doing here? are you okay? you look really beat!"

She was right! I was sweating and panting and my awesome natural smell was all over me, 12 hour protection? PURE LIES! I'm never buying deodorants in China, everything there is bad quality! it either brakes or just doesn't work! I swear that deodorant is pure water!

-"Sit here! you'll probably faint if you don't!"

-"*pant* *pant* okay I'll *pant* sit."

-"Why are you here anyway?"

-"Well I could ask you the same!"

-"I just like to come up here to think sometimes, now your turn!"

-"I came looking for you"

-"Why? Look, if you need money then I'm sort of broke too, you see-"

-"No! Its not that"

-"Then?"

-"I-I just"

I stopped, and thought, why WAS I looking for Liz anyway? because she ran away? well she seemed perfectly fine right now so there was no reason to be worried was there? but that wasn't it, what was it? Because I wanted Jr. to meet with Fio? no! I almost forgot him at home! so that wasn't it, because I didn't see her in two days? well that's not weird, we had not been regularly seeing ourselves either, I mean it's not like I always saw her everyday. Then why? why did I need to see her? Damn! West was right! I HAVE to think before I act. It's all West's fault! STUPID WEST! STUPID STUPID STUPID!

-"You what?"

-"I just- n-n-needed to ask you what tie looks better on me!"

STUPID LIZ! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR ASKING! DON'T YOU KNOW I DON'T EVEN WEAR TIES!

-"Well, sure I guess, let me see them."

-"I-I did not bring them"

-"Okay, so you came here running, sweating and panting to ask me what tie looks better on you, but you brought no ties?"

-"Y-yeah"

She started laughing insanley.

-"You're so weird! I mean I knew you were messed up, but this is just too much! "

-"S-shut up! t-that's what awesome people do!"

-"No! that's what stupid people do!"

-"H-hey! Proclaim number three says that you'll get executed if you continue that!"

-"Man! we sure had fun when younger!"

-"Yeah! but some people were CHEATERS! and were not good losers"

-"Shut up! you stink!"

-"I-I i-it's China's fault! Don't buy his deodorants they suck!"

-" Why would you buy something chinese anyway? I haven't ever since the pan BROKE when I hit you in the face."

-"B-but they are so cheap!"

-"Yeah I know, but don't be stingy it's not like you actually pay your bills!"

We started talking and talked until night, we looked at some pictures we took when little, looked at some weapons we tried to build to protect Fort Awesome, looked at the different kinds of fungi that inhabited the reserves he had for emergencies, and swung where we did when younger, it was very awesome I really enjoy how Liz can make me forget everything else in the world and spend hours with her that feel like minutes. The bad thing is that since she made me forget of everything else, now i'm even more confused! I forgot what I had decided on my doubts, and maybe they'll change I really don't know. I'm just not sure of anything at all anymore. 


	10. Hungary 5

April 15

So many things happened today, It was somehow relaxing, but confusing, though I think I'm closer to my decision for surprising as it sounds, but I won't tell you because then if I change my mind, I will feel like ripping the page and I will be in trouble, since I'm supposed to write everyday, thank you for your concern Austria but I am perfectly fine! Hitting people is perfectly normal. Anyway I remembered many other memories while I was up here, like that time when I was trying to find gold, because some stupid retrted faced I don't remember who told me I could if I used some weird metallic paper, and then I saw Prussia, after three hours of gold searching without any success and he finally convinced me, after doubting of my honesty, that they ripped me off, he though, carried for some crazy reason a frog on his pocket, and it ended up IN MY MOUTH! he denied to remove the amphibian from my mouth, and it filled my mouth with some disgustingly good tasting mucus, and it moved its (if someone asks me I'll deny it) surprisingly good feeling textured legs on my tongue and was heading for my throat! But hey, don't be that way note pad, Francis eats them too! Until I finally spit the animal out and into Gil's hair and it was hilarious! his hair was full of mucus too! After that we fought with sticks, he was so lame! he couldn't fight well, and I threw him to the ground several times, he ended up fainting, no surprise he wouldn't remember, he hit his head against a rock, YES ACCIDENTALLY! And when he woke up I was too exausted too, I mean, because I thought he was dead so I... gave him RCP, and that's basically my first kiss, though at that time I thought I was a boy and that that wouldn't count. Now I know it did, because sadly, Poland and Belgium said that it does, yes I told them, I tell them everything, except maybe some details of my marriage with Austria, they don't have to know what they don't have to know. The worse thing is I liked that kiss, it was probably because it was my first time, the worse though was that he kissed me back, HE WAS CONCIOUS! but not for much, I just grabbed a rock and hit him with it on the head, because he was smiling and he said it was awesome! And I got nervous! So that's why he doesn't remember that ever happening. But then, we both found ourselves on the ground and exausted, and I still felt tickles on my lips, which freaked me out, and we looked at each other provocatively, and ended up racing toward the river for a fresh water drink, you know how it goes for me and Prussia, we always are led by one thing to another, we ended up racing to a tree, after fighting with water, he basically closed his eyes, turned his head and blindly moved his arms randomly hoping to hit me, and he became the king of the tree. After we decided to build a fort there it all became better and better!

"Gil! will this wood work? I stole it from Austria's shack!"

"Of course Liz, anything stolen works!"

"Okay so what else is left?"

"Did you get the bricks?"

"No stupid, how are we going to put the bricks together without cement?"

"I can put them together with my awesomeness!"

"You are not awesome Gil!"

"What are you talking about Liz? I'm awesome, very awesome."

"No you're not!"

"LALALALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALALALALA!"

"Idiot! what else do I have to bring here?"

"Awesome checklist time!"

"Okay! Ready!"

"Wood? Stolen from?"

"Done! Austria!"

"Hammer? Stolen from?"

"Done! Switzerland!"

"Stones? you know the rest!"

"Done! Germania's garden!"

"That's my garden Liz! whatever!Ropes? "

"Done! Stolen from Russia, but I may have to be careful on the way home for the next year!"

"That's AWESOME! from RUSSIA? I love you!"

"heh! I know I know!"

"Bricks?"

"I told you bricks won't work!"

"fine be that unawesome way then!"

"Geez you're annoying!"

Then we went to the forest in search for a knife we already knew we were most probably going to end up stealing from Switzerland, and then got lost in there, STUPID ALPES! We were bored, and got chasen by a stupid goat like three times! Prussia then got scared by some noise coming from the bushes. He was so terrified he got behind me and started shaking like crazy!

"You are such a scaredy cat Liz! I-If you're scared of that mysterious thing in the bushes you can hide behind me! The awesome me will protect you! That's what awesome people do!"

"You are the one who's hiding behind me Gil! Admit you're scared to death!"

"If you're not scared Liz, then why are you trembling?"

"You're the one trembling Gil!"

"O-oh"

Then out of the bushes jumped of what at first seemed to be the scariest thing ever! But as it came out completely it turned out to be just a cute little white rabbit, we got closer to it, and Prussia's face was so cute! he observed him like it was a world marvel, and he looked so determined too! He then reached out to him to pet him, we both pet his soft fluffy fur until I accidentally touched his you know what and, well got angry or turned on I don't know, but jumped on top of Gil and pushed him to the ground, as Gil threw him down it got angry and started to bite hin on the nose, I came to help, stick in hand and poked the rabbit away, I think it had rabbies. Anyway Gil was crying so much! I had to take him back to Vati, yes we found our way back, and he got grounded I had to play by myself the next three days.

Just in time to burst my memory was tired sweaty Prussia, panting and barely catching his breath, I was shocked, his chicken almost falling off his head, I have to remember his name, oh! that's right! he called him Jr. I don't know why, but Gil always comes up with the cutest nick names for stuff, he calles Gilbird Jr., Fiorella Fio and Ludwig West, I love his nicknames, Liz is my favorite though! I only let Gil call me Liz, too. He seemed to be dying step by step, I told him tolie down, and he fell to the ground then possitioned correctly into sitting, and finally was able to speak, I think he hit his head on the way though, because when I asked him why was he looking for me he said he wanted to ask me which tie looked better on him, even though he never wears ties, and then said he brought no ties, I couldn't help but to burst into laughs, we later saw some rotten food we still had there, looked at some pictures and then went to the swings.

"I bet I can still beat you at the swings Gil!"

"When have you ever beat the awesome me? NEVER!"

"How 'bout every time we raced?"

"No way!"

"Come on! the loser buys the winner a soda!"

"A soda? what are you like eight? The looser buys the winner a beer!"

"hahaha! Fine! A beer it is then!"

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

We fell to the ground and of course, I won because Gil sucks at this game, he sucks at almost every game, except maybe rock paper scissors, he is stupidly amazingly lucky at that game, even though he always picks rock! I pick scissors by impulse! We went together to a bar and ended up drinking four rounds until some weird guy hit Gil with a bottle and he fell to the ground unconcious! I picked him up, after giving the fat guy a lesson, and carried Gil to his house, no one was there, but the door wasn't locked for some reason, so I left him in his bed. I headed with a big smile on my face to my home, this evening has just been incredible, and it feels amazing to write this down, I really missed hanging out with Gilbert, everything he says is so stupid it makes me laugh and his eyes, I mean, GOOD NIGHT NOTE PAD! 


	11. Prussia 6

April 16

Today I was awesome as always! I taught new tricks to Gilbird! Jr. now know how to jump over a ring covered in fire, in A TOY CAR! but even though he can do that, he STILL refuses to be able to fly! It's fine though! who has to fly when you can jump over a ring full of fire riding an awesome Action Man car? I also went out to buy a new deodorant, I did NOT go to China this time! I learned my lesson. And even though Liz was right (I hate to say), I don't pay my bills, I'm saving up to buy an acrobacy bike, because what's cooler than that? besides me of course. After eating some of the studel from Thursday, they were kinda old, but still delicious, I went to check out on West who hadn't gone out of bed yet, or at least hadn't come downstairs, I went up a few stairs, was now in front of his bedroom door and I could hear him snore. I went in and saw him his mouth wide open, some drool over his mouth and cute little Feli cuddled up on him, snoring somehow cheerfully, I got closer and saw that cute pair, I just had to take a picture of it, when I had taken 28 pictures of adorable West blackmail, I saw West open his eyes a little bit I, of course ran awesomely, but I left Jr. who had fallen off my head and into the bed in my escape, West actually opened slightly his eyes and later fell to sleep again, but my sweet awesome chicken woke him up in his angry chirping, he always did when he wasn't with me. West was such a mind reader, even though he did not guess the pictures, he could tell me going upstairs into his room, was no good, I can't believe my awesomeness is such a trouble sometimes, sigh, it just hurts to be so awesome! Anyway got grounded again! The good thing, though I sent the pictures to Liz, she seemed very pleased with them! 


	12. Hungary 6

April 16

OMG DIARY! OMG OMG OMG! I mean note pad! Prussia just sent me the MOST AMAZING pictures in the entire world! They were GerIta! That is one of my one true pairings! Apparently Italy stayed the night on Germany's, and out of the 28 pictures of Italy cuddling Germany, I couldn't choose which one to save for my album, so I saved them all! I didn't know how to thank Gil! It had to be something as special as what he did for me, so I asked him what he wanted in return, he said he wanted a picture of my breasts, YEAH RIGHT! So I just texted him

"Fuck you Gil"

And continued with my afternoon, ignoring his other begging messages. I went over to Bella's today, she wasn't there, so I called Poland.

"Like, Hey girl! I am like, not here or not available and stuff, so like leave your message and if you're fabulous, I'll like totally call you back! Liet? Is this thing already done? What red button? Like, there is not red button here! Right there? Where? Oh, like, whatever!"

"peeeeeeeeeep..."

"Hey Pol! Just wondering if you wanted to hang out today... So, just, text me when you can okay?"

I was a bit disappointed, I had to find something else to do... How about Gil? NOPE! The idiot got himself grounded. I figured I would just go to Spain's, if I got lucky, Romano would be there too, and if I was even LUCKIER, I would find them kissing! I decided to take my camera with me, just in case. Hahaha I'm sorry, it's just, I made a joke! Not on purpose though, but, just, IN CASE! Like a camera case and like a... Forget it it's not that funny.

When I got to Spain's though, there was a note on the door.

"Went on a date with my Romanito! Can you believe it? I still can't! I'll be back hopefully at 8:30 a.m! ;) ;) Probably at 5:30 p.m :( If it's Gilbo, the keys are under the carpet, the beer is on the fridge, and the money is on the drawer of my desk,France is available, unlike me, so please don't disturb. If it's France, I'm sorry I can't go to the opera with you like I promised, but you know, Romanito... And you too, stay away! I mean it! Romanito's mine! If it's one of my old colonies, hello! If you want to discuss after-independence issues, you'll have to wait until next week, my agenda's full, and also, if you are one of my old colonies the key is NOT under the carpet and the money is NOT on my desk's drawer, the beer, well where else would you keep beer?

Love and Tomatoes,

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Well, trying to find those two would be hard, so maybe I should just return home. When I got there, I was ready to spend the whole day lazing around, I put my sweats on, and fixed my hair up in a ponytail, took my shoes off and watched t.v. There wasn't much good there, but at least the soap opera's from Spain's house has some yaoi, and they were on, so I guess my afternoon was pretty much planned, too bad that now, it's over, and the only thing good left to do is to write in this note pad. Not that I don't like it though, I mean, it's really relaxing, but I wanted to laugh today. This was not bad though, I'm going to take a shower and afterwards I'll go to bed. 


	13. Prussia 7

April 17

MAN! West won't let me out of my room! and the punishment is already over! DAMN! I hate this! my food already ran out, and my water too, the only thing left is a pack of potato chips, and a . No matter how much noise I make, or how much I scream or play my drums as hard as I can, West only said one thing,

-"Nein"

April 18

I was tired and suddenly realized, West just wasn't there anymore! HE LEFT! SO UNAWESOME! HE FORGOT TO UNLOCK ME! so I had to come up with my secret plan number 85. You see diary, I , as awesome as I am, need support sometimes, so I had come up with a total of 238 different secret plans, all with a secret code and an elaborate plan, THAT'S as awesome as I go. My partners in crime are:

-Jr.(100)  
-Spain(50)  
-France(50)  
-Liz(37)  
-Canada(1)

You probably aren't surprised of Jr. Francis, and Antonio being the top three, but are probably are wondering about Liz and Mathew, you see, whe the awesome me was younger, I used to play a bunch with Liz, so you shouldn't be surprised that we usually did many mischiveous stuff together, and ruined everyone else's life! so many of the plans we had were together , you know, before almost all the plans were meant for her and the aristocrat that gives me nauseas. As for Mathew, who? JUST KIDDING!, I only have one plan including him, and it is one of my favorites, I borrow his teddy bear and glasses and talk silently, that makes me INVISIBLE! and perfect for either retriet or sneak attack, not that I cannot do that without his help already though.

I dialed Francis, speed dial number 2 and whispered, code: Schei e (Simply Continue (to) Help (the) Extreme I Secretly Escape) he gasped and said,

- "okay, I'll take care of it, are you at home?"

I said,

-"The bird is in the nest"

Everything was gonna be great, If Francis hurried up and everything went acording to the plan, I was soon to be out of there. Besides, my room has no windows and I was running out of oxigen. I was just lying down and breathing slowly when I heard a huge thump on the entrance door, after that something broke and shattered over the floor, then I heard a breaking on the door of my chambers and a loud noise as the door was knocked down acompanied by a very comforting voice and a very friendly figure.

-"Bonjour my love, Francis is here!"

-"France!"

-"Missed me?"

-"That was AWESOME! You've never battered down anything as awesome as THAT!"

-"Well dear what can I say, I have my momments!"

-"You should be like that more often!"

-"Oh non, non non, non at all, you see, I'm a delicate flower, my coer can not handle so much agression! It was only for a friend in need!"

-"Hmph I guess I can't change your delicate part"

-"Oui, it is one of my best features after all, so shall we get going?"

-"Heh yeah, finally out of this air lacking room!"

We got out of there and went to Francis' place, it was as elegant as always, with a chandelier covered in crystals from the Ostrich's house, (swarovski crystals are not even REAL crystals!) that didn't matter how much I tried to convince him to remove, he refused, a velvet red carpet that went down the stairs of the second floor, marble floor, stairs, and pillars, red roses placed in bowls all over the house, and a distinct smell of sweet Channel he always wore. We were just gonna hang out on his balcony unti night, you know, drinking beer, champagne and wine. As we headed to the balcony, though, he turned and said.

-"Oh pardon me dear, I had forgotten completely about buying more beer,"

-"WHAT! so un awesome Francis!"

-"I know, dear I know, it's just, there was no left from last time with Antoine, and since I am not really fond of the drink itself, it slipped off my mind to buy more! would you like some wine or champagne instead?"

-"But I like beer the most! It's the greatest drink ever made!"

-"Oui oui I know how much you like it, I guess I will have to buy more now."

-"I'll go with you!"

-"Oh merci you know how much I hate to be alone!"

We walked down to the fancy french supermarket where we were going to buy the beer, but it seems that wasn't going to happen.

-"Oh dear! It seems it has gone on stike!"

-"GREAT! You should really improve your working conditions Francis!"

-"Ohohohon! I guess we shall go to get some at your place then! "

-"Yeah! my workers are faaaaar more awesome anyway kesesese!"

We ended up going to my house just to find out my little brother had key locked the beer deposit, as if he knew I was getting out of there soon! So we had to go to the supermarket of my country instead. We were searching for the best quality beer! Tannenz pfle is one of my favorites if not my favorite, then, Pilsner is really good too, and the taste is unique, oh, or like the Warsteiner Dunkel's flavor and aroma are just the best! MINE GOTTE! Warsteiner Dunkel! Yeah I love theWarsteiner Dunkel, I was DEFENITELY getting a Warsteiner Dunkel today. when I saw the aristocrat run into Vash and little Liecht and talking about cheese or something, you know how it goes, Vash is as stingy as ever and buys the lame quality and Austria is all fancy and disgusting and ends up buying something way too expensive and not worth it, (that's why he's almost broke). And yeah, who cares about them really, I just decided to ignore them, but they are right through the way to the beer, so I had to tell France to get it, but Francis was no longer there, and it didn't take me more than 5 sec to figure out he was probably flirtng with one of the workers of the place already. So I found another route, but little Lilly saw me and closed in to me while Vash discussed with The Moledman.

-"Hey! aren't you one of my big bruder's friends?"

-"Y-yeah let's say we are friends!"

-"Oh! what a coincudence! Big burder! Big bruder! One of your friends is here!"

As Vash turned to see I had already escaped to the section of the bread and pastries that always smelled like strudel. I was a little surprised to see Liz with a basket full of different kinds of bread, arguing with herself whether to buy a Napfkuchen or a Bismark looking at them like if they could talk, and gosh she looked confused. It was really awkward, it was even perturbing, she smiled, then frowened, then looked sad then surprised, etc. but they were really just desserts, Bismark is way better though! I like lemon Bismarks the most! I went closer in to give her my advice, because it is so unawesome to stay with a dessert that did NOT originate in me, it would not taste as well! ever!

-"You should stay with the Bismark Liz!"

She looked a little startled and confused.

-" Oh Prussia hi!"

-"Why so surprised to see me? was it that you were missing my awesomeness?"

-"Oh you wish Gil!"

-"Heh! right! YOU are the one who'd wish to be more like me regarding awesomeness!"

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

-"So you say I should stay with the Bismark?"

-"Yeah! definitely! But that flavor won't do!"

-"Oh it won't?"

She asked smiling as in joke, how dare she take my opinion as a joke!

-"OF COURSE NOT! you have to buy the lemon bismark"

-"And why is that?"

-"Duh! because it is the most awesome one!"

-"Why can't I buy the Napfkuchen though?"

-"Because its disgusting! and it is not as aweome as the bismark"

-"It's not disgusting!" she said fiercely "Its soft and gentle and also elegant. bismarks are delicious and fun, but they fill you with jelly and leave you all dirty and sticky!"

-"It depends on how you eat it!" I stopped for a moment. "Besides, it just desserts Liz! don't get so defensive, and how on earth a dessert could be gentle?"

-"Well,"

-"Well what? they can't! besides Liz, bismarks originated in me! they are just the best!"

-"No they didn't! they originated in me!"

-"You insane or what woman? They are MINE!"

-"You're the insane one!"

-"No! you're the one who says that pastries are gentle!"

-"You're the one who smell like tuna!"

Crap! I made sure the deodorant wasn't from china this time! It must be just Liz then, because my awesome natural smell was being held captive by the deodorant's smell.

-"Gilbert darling, you won't guess who I found shopping for cinnamon and sugar?"

-"Gilbo! hola! como has estado? veo que te encuentras bien, que bien!"

-"Oh hey Tonio! I couldn't understand what you just said by the way!"

-"Gilbo! I thought you were going hard on your spanish! I see I was wrong though!"

-"Come on don't be sad I'll learn more later."

-"Hurra!"

-"Anyway Gilbert my love did you find the beer you were looking for?"

-"Oh I was just at it when I ran into Liz! can you believe she was going to buy napfkuchen over bismarks? she also said that bismarks originated in her!"

-"They DID, and like your opinion matters to me Gil!"

-"Eliza! hace mucho no te veo! todo bien?"

-"Yeah! just a little annoyed by some people!" she turned to me.

-"Hey I had a brilliant idea my dears, what if we bring Elizabeta with us?"

-"SI! BUENA IDEA! I agree!"

-"That's an awesome idea! let's go!"

-"Oui let's"

-"Um, I think you're forgetting something" We all turned to her wondering what it could that be, we then, looked at each other and exclaimed.

-"That's right! the beer!" I said and my buds looked at me in a relieved face.

-"OHHHHHH!" Antonio exclaimed.

-"No that's not it idiots!"

-"Then what is it Liz?"

-"You just forgot that I haven't agreed yet"

-"Come on Liz! It will be awesome! please!"

-"Fine, but I have to pay first, go buy the beer you said you were gonna buy, meet you at the entance"

-"Sounds good right guys?" My two friends agreed.

Liz placed both of the pastries on the basket, so much for deciding, and went to the cash register and paid, we bought the beer, OF COURSE it was Warsteiner Dunkel because it was the most awesome, but since I had no money France paid half and half with Tonio. We headed to the exit where, surprisingly Liz DID wait for us. She had given the basket to the Ostrich who had reluctantly called Feli to help. They together went with the baskets to their houses and Liz looked a little bit guilty until she looked at Feli's happy face to see Austria since a long time and started talking with him cheerfully.

-"Nos vamos?"

-"Oui"

-"So where are you guys headed to anyway, Gil?"

-"Well, we were originally headed to Francis' place, but I think I have a better idea now!"

-"Aw what is wrong with my place dear?"

-"It's just not as awesome as the 16th street, Foldorn avenue 204, second floor, hang out spot!"

-"you have a hang out spot, gil?"

Yes we had, OH YEAH YOU BET we had, that was THE place, the 16th street Foldorn avenue, 204 house second floor was our secret headquartes and our evil plannig spot too! It was great! we have a map, for plotting, a dart set and card games for entretainment, a batender table with ingedients for drink making, and even some money bags we got from the lottery we "won". There was also a pink leopard print bra half under the couch, Francis fault, I was hoping that Liz didn't see it, and when I could, covertly pushed it under the couch we had there. Looks like I need another spot to hide stuff, since now that I realize, that's were I hid West's box of ravioli too...

-"Welcome! Liz, to our secret hideout!"

-"Wow," she said, eyeing the room and turning around to take note of all the items we had there. "Neat!" she said though you could tell that she was thinking that the place needed some cleaning, then again, what else would you expect from our secret hideout?

-"How did you find this place?"

-"You see madmoiselle, it was several years ago!"

-"We were looking for a place to hang out since Romano started getting curious about what we did, and I did not want to be a bad influence to him, so we couldn't go to my casa."

-"And the awesome me saw this abandoned house no one cared about and decided to proclaim it our secret hide out!"

-"Is it even legal?"

We both answered in chorus.

-"I have noooo idea"

we laughed afterwards, Liz laughing but still a bit discomforting of the legality of our spot. Francis immediately went to the bartender table and took out the three usual cups, then looked around and gasped as he took out the fourth one.

"Dear I almost forgot about you!"

He took out the ingedients and started to prepare the usual

-Spain: Pi a Colada -Me: Surfer on Acid -Himself: French Kiss Martini (A marvelous pink color and flavor! or so he says)

He looked at Liz in a curious face, then added,

-"What would you want mon ch rie?"

-"Una pi a colada, como siempre Francis"

-"Non Antoine dear, I mean the mademoiselle"

-"Oh me? uh, " She waited a little bit, thinking. "A toasted almond for me please"

-"A good choice"

We got comftable and started telling Liz about our various adventures in thes place, and she laughed at the embarrasements each of us went through, I told a story of when Francis brought a girl over and forgot he had already invited another one, it turns out that both were pissed at Francis, and he suggesting the idea of a threesome upsetted them even MORE, so they actually BROKE his nose with a wine glass. He wanted vengance so he told a story when I, well, let's just say I was pushed over a window when the police arrived, then I told a story about that time when Tonio recieved a call from Francis telling him to come to the hideout, but he did not know Romano was following him there, he is so clueless most of the times, and whan he got there he found Francis half naked tied up to the bed with his cellphone over his ear pressed upon his shoulder asking to be untied, just as he was going to tell the story of how he ended up like that, Romano showed up, saw Francis, and freaked out, started to insult Tonio and hit him in the stomach then on the nuts, and when spain wasn't able to move anymore broke his leg. And francis had to wait until Antonio crawled and used the telephone we have ther because Francis had no battery left on his. Liz laughed more and more at each story. Francis gave each drink to each of us and remained stood up, We talked and talked about so many things! and eventually Tonio stood up too and saterd at the balcony, well, the hole on the wall that we had, but it was big enough to be a balcony. So as we continued to talk Liz got a laugh attack at one of France's comments on England and ended up lying down on my legs, her head on my lap, her hand on her drink. Later on everything was unavoidably funny, I think France did something to our drinks, then again, it could be true that he did not, because it was our sixth round already, and the cups were big. Hungary, even though wearing a dress, black and knee length with frills at the end, was drinking like a man, and acting so carelessly about the manners and the right way, but there was NO mistake at ALL that she wasn't a lady, because she really was, and ladies shouldn't be messed with. Not ladies like her at least! Then as I was telling my friends a story about my little bruder when he had an accident at the sight of spains axe, most people do regardless of age, and Liz kicked her leg in amusment, resulting of her black shoe being launched at incredible speed out of her foot and landing incredibly precise into the dart target, ending up hung in one of the last week's game dart, just iinthe center of course, since I threw it. We stopped laughing at the projectile's trajectory, looked at each other woth stunned faces, wide eyed, but then almost at the same time, bursted into harder laughter.

-"Another round Francis! The awesome me needs more of that!" Francis nodded and went to refill the cups, then on his way back picked up Liz's shoe and after handing everyone their seventh round, gave hungary her shoe.

-"I do believe this is yours, oui?"

-"T-thanks Francis" her voice trembling from laughter. She stretched her hand to reach the shoe, but I took it instead.

-"Give me that Gil!" Still laughing.

-"Nu-uh NEVER!"

-"Idiot! give me that baaaack!"

She sat up, from her position of lying down on my lap, and tried to reach it out of my hand, I refused and stood up, not letting her grab it I jumped to another chair on the other side of the room, she chose me and went running, three times faster than I had before, and that was surprising, because I am faster than italy's sport car, like two times. She then jumped into the air, aiming for me, she fell right on top of me, I was sitting on the chair, and together, we fell back, since the chair was affected by her enormous impulse, and face to face she leaned closer. Liz took the shoe from my hand, and I was frozen, NOT because of our position, NO WAY, it was probably the surfer on acid I had, all seven rounds of it, and then she...she,

-"Thank you Gil!" Liz exclaimed in a very calm, lady like, happy voice, and curled a smile, but leaned each time more to me, and I thought she was going to kiss me when she her head simply dropped next to mine, and snored slightly, just like a damn kitty would.

-"My, my, get a room already!"

-"Francis no los interrumpas, can't you see they're busy?"

-"Guys, help me, she fell asleep on top of me and I can't turn back up"

My two friends closed in to help me, Antonio carried Liz to the couch and Francis picked me up, taking the chair up too. Tonio handed Liz to me and told me that I should take her home. I did. No. I did NOT think she looked beautiful sleeping. Now shut up diary, you're getting annoying. 


	14. Hungary 7

April 18

What in the world just happened?

Argh... I can't believe it...

There are some things that are definitely not me at all, but that was just what I did yesterday. You see, yesterday I went to the grocery store with Rodderich. It was all very delightful until suddenly Vash and Lilly showed up as well, they were walking straight toward us, and I knew exactly what was going to happen. They would first pretend to ignore each other, yet continue to walk in each other's direction pretending not to notice, then they'd bump each other's supermarket carts and then pretend to be mad at each other, then they'd argue about cheese or banks or something of the sort. And I could just stay far away secretly shipping them from a distant place unnoticed! Marvelous, right? So forseeing the future event, I told Austria that I needed to get something from the bakery, and made my escape was all perfect until suddenly...

-"Pssst! Psssssst!"

I turned everywhere to see where the noise was coming from. But there was just no one to be seen.

-"Over here! On the table!"

Was that...?

-"Gilbert...?" I asked the open air, then turned to the table, only pastries. Then looked below it, no one.

-"No, Uncle Fritz! Who do you think?" It asked me sarcastically. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find him anywhere until I finally saw his face... On a little vanilla bismark basket. Was I drunk?

-"Holy chocolate covered dobos torta! I-it spoke!" I almost got a heart attack. I picked the little bismark and looked at it eyes wide open.

-"I heard that you are going through a very tough decision. And I got an answer for you. It's me. You should pick me!" It answered and nodded with a knowing face.

-"W-what?!" I almost dropped it, but that's not lady like, and it is simply too improper.

-"Yep! You see, I am definitely more awesome and simply the right choice for your dessert!" What was going on?!

-"No! You must not listen to that Mr. Idiot! You shall find yourself sticky and dirty after eating it! You must pick me instead. I am a far better choice for a dessert." A Napfkuchen spoke out loud.

Holy chocolate covered dobos torta, what in the world was happening?! Was I high? Was I simply just going mad? I found myself with a bismark on my right and a Napfkuchen on my left, both of them arguing on which of them I should pick. My head was frightenedly swaying from left to right and right to left back, forth, over and again. Just when I thought things could not get crazier and worse, Prussia startled me from behind! And told me that I should buy the bismark. But not just that! He said I should buy the lemon one because the other one was not as good. He also titled the Napkuchen ''disgusting'' and ''not as awesome''. Can you believe that guy?

Anyway, somehow I ended up going with him and his two bad touch friends to some sort of secret hide out that definitely did NOT look safe. It looked like if the whole place would fall apart any minute now. Besides, it wasn't even legal. But regardless, I simply sat on the couch next to Prussia and Spain. After several drinks, and several hilarious stories, I found myself on Gil's lap. Eventually though, my shoe ended up in a dart, and when France brought it to me, Gilbert stole it and stood up, running and not wanting to give it back to me. I ran after him laughing, yes I was really drunk, and ended up fallin on top of him on a chair or something.

-"Thank you Gil!" I said after taking the shoe away from him. Blurry Prussia looked like if he was going to die. Things looked doubled and I found myself going more and more closer to him, when suddenly, I fell asleep.

I AM SO EMBARRASED! I am not going to show my face in public in a couple of centuries. Until it is enough time for the other countries to forget this story, since Prussia is probably going to tell everyone. I want to die. What am I going to do if Austria finds out? 


End file.
